


Angelic

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Prompt: Could you do Michael Gray x reader where they are together and the boys, Polly and the girls see her as an angel because they think she is perfect and Michael is so proud of himself because of you.





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written as a series of snapshots rather than a single time point.

Michael had seen you for the first time on a Sunday morning. He was on his way home from a long snow fueled evening and you were on your way to church. It was the golden glow of the early morning sun catching in the loose wisps of hair around your head that caught his attention. Making you look for all the world like you had a halo. Transfixed he had followed you all the way into the church. He hadn’t even seen your face but he knew you were beautiful. 

He lost sight of you as you stepped into the church, but he followed anyway. Standing dumb in the aisle as he looked for you until a woman cleared her throat firmly. Looking around dazed he quickly took a seat on the end of a pew while he continued to scan the backs of the heads in front of him trying to find you. Just starting to think you had been a hallucination, he toyed with leaving but didn’t want to draw attention to himself now the service had started. 

Then, a voice so pure and clear it brought tears to his eyes began to sing. All around him, people stood with their hymn books and mouths open but no-one made a sound. The entire congregation transfixed. It was you he was sure, the angel he had followed to church. You were a beautiful as he had imagined, more if that was even possible. 

Once the service ended, again you seemed to disappear. He had waited, hoping to see you again. After half an hour he had floated home. Polly had asked him where he had been. He simply replied “Church.”  Polly had thought he was joking but he had gone up to his room before she could question him further.

\--------------------------------------

All the following week at work he had been daydreaming. Gazing out the window hoping for a glimpse of the angelic creature he had seen on Sunday morning. He’d been oblivious to John and Arthur teasing him about his distraction. 

> _“It’s gotta be a woman don’t you think Arthur.” John had said standing in the door of Michael’s office.  
>  “Gotta be and I’d say the boy is fucked.” Arthur agrees. _

\----------------------------------------

The following Sunday Polly had been surprised to find Michael up and dressed in his best suit. When he had suggested they go to church she had nearly choked on her tea. But not wanting to discourage him, she had dressed quickly and gone with him to the church. Michael didn’t talk the whole way there, looking around intently. 

Polly says nothing. As they find their seats Michael continues to look around. 

> _“Looking for someone?” Polly asks slyly.  
>  “No,” Michael says far too quickly. _

The first Hymn begins and Michael’s face lights up as the haunting voice begins to sing. Polly recognises the voice instantly having known you most of your life. She knows your mother and had always liked your sweet nature and calm temperament. She smiles as Michael’s face positively beams. Looking towards the front of the church she sees you through her son’s eyes. No longer the quiet, meek, girl she knows. As the sun breaks through the clouds and streams through the stained glass behind you, she sees you bathed in light and looking positively angelic. 

After the service, she introduced Michael to you and your mother. Michael had been nearly mute. But had managed to repeat your name when you gave it to him. 

\------------------------------------------

It took Michael two months to build up the courage to ask you out. Convinced that you were too pure and beautiful to associate with someone like him. He would see you each week at church. After you were introduced you sought him out and spoke to him afterwards. It was you who suggested he walk you home. 

Your first date was dinner at Polly’s he invited both you and your mother. You thought it was cute. Your mother’s had offered to do the dishes while you and Michael retired to the lounge. Michael was very sweet and asked your appropriate and proper questions. 

Your second date was the movies. Michael didn’t even try to hold your hand. 

You suggested the Garrison for your third date. Michael seemed genuinely surprised that you even knew it existed. Michael had taken you to the snug. He was finally brave enough to take your hand. But he dropped it promptly when his cousins turned up and tried to hurry you out. 

> _“Who’s this then?” Arthur had cried.  
>  “Must be the girl he’s been mooning over.” John had commented._

You’d thought it was cute that Michael had blushed at his cousins teasing. You’d caught their hushed conversation when you had excused yourself to the ladies.

> _“She’s a real looker Michael.” Arthur had said  
>  “She’s lovely, a real angel like Polly says.” Finn had added. _

\---------------------------------------

You can’t help but beam as you walk up the aisle towards Michael, the light coming through the stained-glass behind him bathing him in warm light. He seems to be glowing. He wipes a tear from his eye as you reach him, he shakes your father’s hand before taking both of yours in his. 

_“You look like an angel.” He whispers.  
“You too.” You reply_


End file.
